A Regular School Year For The YuGiOh Gang
by Hikari no Yami
Summary: Rated PG-13 for swearing. >glares at yamis
1. Introductions

~*~Chapter 1: A School Dance and DODGE BALL~*~  
  
"Yami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami sighed, the day had officially begun. He groaned stepping one step to his left as a very slutty brunette ran into the wall. "Yami-kins!!" The very revealed cheerleader shouted as she got up and brushed off her dirty clothes. Bakura covered Ryou's eyes as Yami covered Yugi's and Marik and Malik used their powers from the millennium rod to control Anzu's mind.  
  
The trance like Anzu began dancing around and singing twinkle twinkle little star every once in a while flashing herself.  
  
"Argg!! Bakura what's that horrible sound?!" Exclaimed Ryou.  
  
"Yeah Yami, please make that THING stop, it's hurting." Yugi sniffled about to cry.  
  
"Malik."  
  
"Marik...."  
  
"Fine." Then pouted finishing off with Anzu flashing the principal.  
  
"Anzu Mazaki!!" The sensei gasped.  
  
"Huh? What? .Err." Anzu stuttered finding herself in a very awkward position, "Sensei, I can explain.It wasn't me!! It was Malik and Marik!! They did it!"  
  
"Anzu Mazaki, don't you blame them for your misbehavior, you are banned from cheerleading practice, kicked off the school entertainment council and no longer the class president." The principal boomed.  
  
"But-but-but who's going to take over?" Anzu stuttered.  
  
"I'm glad you asked, these three very fine teenagers are going to be your replacement, please greet the new head cheerleader Cassie, your new school entertainment head Tara, and your new class president Rain." The principal introduced the three new transfer students to the now HUGE crowd.  
  
"Hello, my name is Cassie and I'm going to be the new head cheerleader." A girl with straight, long, auburn hair, sky blue eyes, wearing the notified girl's school uniform introduced.  
  
"Hi my name is Tara and I'm gonna be your new entertainment head." Another girl with short, black hair, green eyes, and the school boy's uniform said.  
  
"Rain." The last girl said lifting up one eye showing her crimson stained eyes with long green hair with streaks of red in it tied into a ponytail. Her outfit was the strangest out of them all; she wore a full black tight leather outfit with chains here and there stained with blood.  
  
"And here are the new students," the principal spoke, "And if I find you flashing AGAIN Mazaki-chan I'll suspend you." Walking away as the bell for homeroom rang.  
  
Yami and Bakura let their hikari's eyesight back and smiled, "C'mon lets get going." And with that the millennium item holders walked away leaving a last dirty glance at the school slut.  
  
"Yeah, we better be going too." Tara agreed as they passed Anzu, Rain tripping and spitting gum in her hair.  
  
Cassie laughed as Rain muttered, "Whore." Then walking into the classroom.  
  
"Class, we have three new students, please welcome them. Cassie, Tara, and Rain, please take your seats.  
  
As Cassie and Rain took a seat in front of Bakura and Marik the class gasped, no one had ever dared to sit near in front of them out of fear for their lives, pride, and just out of plain fear. Tara frowned as she looked around the classroom the only seat left was the one beside Yugi the one beside Yami was vacant but it seemed that it was Anzu's seat, how did Tara know? Well duh, plain common sense, only Anzu would have decorated her desk with pink frills and bunnies and heart stickers with Yami's name and picture on it. Tara sighed, oh well at least she was beside Yugi, even though she and her sister and friend were new to the school, they were very smart and up to date so they knew basically everyone's name in there classes.  
  
"Okay class we're starting on a- Ms. Mazaki would you care to explain why your school uniform is so ruffled, why there is gum in your hair and why you're LATE?" The Sensei glared.  
  
".It's all their fault!" Anzu glared pointing at the three new transfer students. "Rain isn't even wearing the proper school uniform! And Tara is wearing a guy's uniform!"  
  
"I don't like it, it's not my style, besides," Glared Rain, "I really don't like people that don't understand my hate towards flashing uniforms," she raised an eyebrow, "Especially one as short as yours."  
  
"Why I-" Stuttered Anzu.  
  
"Besides, Tara's still wearing the school uniform isn't she? And I don't see Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Yami wearing the school uniform, why aren't you complaining you huge fat ass mouth about them?" Rain giving a glare worthy of Heero Yuy. "A school uniform is a standard outfit for people who wear inappropriate items, and last time I checked leather isn't inappropriate, isn't that right Sensei?"  
  
"Well Rain does make a good point Anzu, and that still doesn't excuse you for being late, now go take your seat." Anzu muttered a few curses as she took her seat. "Now class we-" Anzu let out a high-pitched scream interrupting the teacher. "Anzu Mazaki would you like to share with the class why you intrupped me AGAIN?"  
  
"There are cockroaches in my desk!!" Screeched Anzu. Rain and Cassie looked at Tara. Tara held a container that was labeled, "Poisonous Cockroaches. Use under extreme circumstances" Rain smirked and Cassie tried to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Calm down Ms.Mazaki, there's no reason to panic, they're just cockroaches. Would someone like to help Anzu with her little problem?"  
  
"I will." Weevil Underwood volunteered.  
  
"Well thank you Weevil I'm sure Anzu can do something to repay you for your troubles? Anzu?" The sensei glared.  
  
".Thank you Weevil it is very kind of you." Anzu shuddered as Weevil touched her 'lovely' arms, "And get away for me you creep!" Screeched Anzu running out of the classroom shouting, "Weevil germs! Eww! Eww! Ewwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tara grinned, well at least Anzu was taken care of she winked at Yami feeling eyes staring at her.  
  
"Anzu Mazaki get back here right this instant." The teacher screeched.  
  
While Weevil petted the cockroaches, "There, there my little cockroach friends, did big meanie Anzu scare you, don't worry nothing will harm you anymore, not when I'm here." The whole class sweat dropped at that comment.  
  
"Bug loving freak." Rain muttered sighing at the stupidity of her classmates. Cassie giggled, causing Marik and Bakura to stare at her strangely.  
  
"Cassie." Rain sighed.  
  
"Yes?" Cassie asked confused.  
  
"Stop laughing, Baku-kun and Marik-san back there are staring at you." Rain replied closing her eyes.  
  
Cassie turned around, "Oh, eh heh heh." she stuttered blushing.  
  
"Well, that was certainly nice of Ms. Mazaki wasn't it?" The teacher glared at the wall venting out her anger.  
  
"Ow!" Marik winced as Rain with her eyes still closed thwacked him on the head.  
  
"Ms. Ketsueki would you mind telling us what you're doing?" The teacher asked confused.  
  
Rain lifted one eye up looking at the teacher and then closing it again. "Marik-san there was going to cut off my hair. Isn't that right Marik-san? And don't try hiding your rod inside your sleeves so you won't get caught. I thought you were smarter than that, I didn't think you were scared of getting in trouble?"  
  
Marik gasped, "How did you know?"  
  
Rain turned around and smirked her eyes fully opened fiery crimson eyes fierce determination in them, "You people are all so predictable, don't even think of it Bakura, unless you want to get suspended I suggest that you don't start a fight with me."  
  
Malik and Yami started to whistle and clap. Marik glared and Malik shrugged at his darker half, "Hey, it's funny. She's got more spunk and attitude than you guys, she looks more dangerous too!"  
  
Rain glared at Malik but then she broke into a smile, "I like you. You're not afraid what other people think of you, I like people like that."  
  
"Ms. Ketsueki would you please sit down in your seat. As I was saying, you're going to be working to form our school dance on Christmas. You children are going to be in charge of everything, but Rain and Tara are in charge of everything since they're the head of the class and entertainment. I hope you children do a good job, because this is going to be a huge chunk of your English oral communication and Art marks. I'm going be out of the class, please cooperate, Rain, Tara, please come up here." The sensei bowed leaving the room.  
  
Rain and Tara made there way up to the front of the class, Rain sat down on the teacher's chair while Tara explained what they need to do and divide the class up into groups to deal with one part of the dance, the decorations, posters, food, entertainment, and music. "Okay, since there are 21 kids and 9 teenagers in this class there will be six in each group. Don't even bother pairing up, it's going to be random." Tara smirked the class groaned. "Now, we're going to need two volunteering students in each group to be head and co leader."  
  
Rain raised an eye, "Put your hand down Marik and Bakura, we already know to be head and co leader you need to be RESPONSIBLE, INTELLIGENT, AND ORAGANIZED which everybody knows you aren't." The whole class cracked up as Bakura and Marik half glared and half blushed at Rain.  
  
"Okay, now that that's over, I'm going to be head for the entertainment committee, Yugi your going to be co leader. Rain here already called leader for decorations, so why don't you be co leader Kaiba, I'm sure you're responsible. Ryou and Malik will be head for the music committee, Udo and Ruby you're head and co leader for the poster, and Saph and Brian you're head and co leader of the food." Tara nodded picking out the most responsible kids in the class.  
  
After choosing the actual groups homeroom was over so the whole class headed over to P.E. Anzu already there glaring at the hikaris, yamis, and new kids as they walked by Marik and Bakura 'accidentally' pushing her over and spitting gum in her hair. Anzu shirked breaking the windows in the gymnasium shouting at Bakura and Marik, "It took me long enough getting the first one out of my hair-" she was cut off as Malik and Yami did the same thing.  
  
"You were saying Anzu?" Yami asked smiling a fake but EVER SO CHARMING smile at Anzu.  
  
"Ya-Ya-Ya-Yami.I'm honored." Anzu stuttered love sickly.  
  
"Then do me a favor and let these 2 off the hook will ya? For me?" Yami asked flashing her a fake smile obviously saying, "Anzu's a bitch."  
  
"Of-of-of-of course Yami, anything for you." Anzu stuttered.  
  
"Thanks Anzu, and while you're at it." Yami trailed off.  
  
"Yes? Yes Yami?" Asked Anzu drooling staring at Yami's hot body.  
  
"Wipe that drool off your face, you look like a sick puppy dog that Ra made a mistake creating, you're a bitchy whore." Yami smirked making Anzu blush several, several, several shades of red as the whole class howled with laughter.  
  
"Anzu Mazaki! Look what you've done do to the windows! You're going to have to pay for them!" The P.E. sensei growled to her and then announced to the whole class, "Alright class, 10 laps around the field then dodge ball, chop chop! And Ms. Mazaki I'd like a word with you inside my office please. Hut to it class!"  
  
"Ugh! I can not believe I smiled at Anzu Mazaki!" Yami groaned complaining to his friends.  
  
"It's alright Yami, you were doing a favor for Marik and Bakura." Yugi smiled cheerfully, "I'm proud of you." Yugi announced shooting Yami a totally KAWAII smile. Making Yami blush 10 shades of red.  
  
"Aww!! Looks like pharaoh no baka has a little crush!!" Bakura laughed teasing Yami.  
  
"Oh shut up tomb robber no baka." Yami muttered.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean crush? What do you mean crush? Who?" Yugi asked being his totally naive/clueless self.  
  
The Yugioh hikaris and yamis sweatdropped. "Never mind Yugi." Yami replied.  
  
"Oh, well okay." Yugi smiled.  
  
Rain, Cassie, and Tara were talking. "Admit it, Tara, you got a crush on Yami." Cassie teased and started to giggle again.  
  
Tara blushed and countered, "So what if I do?"  
  
Rain sighed and said, "Four words. You're a usurper!"  
  
Tara glared at Rain. Cassie nodded and said, "I SO agree with Rain. You try to get guys that were already taken."  
  
Tara blushed and shouted. "SO WHAT IF I'M A VIXEN! AT LEAST I DON"T KILL THEM!" She said it a bit too loud and the boys heard it. Tara blushed many shades of red. "Damn it," she cussed in Japanese.  
  
"Um.what's a vixen, Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
The whole group sweatdropped AGAIN. "Never mind Yugi." Yami repeated glaring at Tara mouthing, "Thanks a lot."  
  
Tara blushed even harder. "Back off." Rain glared defending her friend.  
  
Yami just glared back, "I don't appreciate people cussing or giving bad ideas or thoughts around my aibou."  
  
"Well I don't appreciate people dissing my friends!" Rain shouted right back.  
  
Yugi glanced nervously between them and tugged on Yami's shirt, "Yami." he warned him.  
  
"Alright Yugi." He glared back at Rain, "You're lucky my aibou doesn't want me to start a scene or you'd be dead."  
  
Cassie glared, "Yugi isn't a kid anymore Yami, he's a teenager! He's SUPPOSED to hear cussing!" She paused then added, "If not for an over protective bastard!  
  
Yugi glared, "Yami is not a bastard! He may be over protective, but he's no bastard!" he retorted defending his yami.  
  
"Thanks Yugi." Yami blushed then glared back at Cassie, "Yugi may be a teenager but he's MY hikari, and don't you forget it you-you-you-you SLUT!" Yami spat out eyeing Cassie's outfit.  
  
Cassie turned bright red, "Why-why-why YOU!" she stuttered looking at Yami's confident face and slapped it and stalking away, Tara following.  
  
"Don't mind them, they're just overly sensitive, once you get to know them they ain't that bad. Just give them a chance." Rain smirked whispering in Yugi's ear before running after them.  
  
Yugi smiled, 'I WILL give them a chance, for a chance at a new friendship'. He tugged on Yami's jacket, "Yami are we going to go? We still have to run 10 laps around the field and Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura are already done."  
  
"Kuso!" Was all Yami said before he and Yugi were lapping people around the field desperately not to finish last. (Sugar Sweet: And HE tells US not to swear!)  
  
"Time for dodge ball!" The sensei announced as everybody started to run over picking teams.  
  
Yami, Bakura, Marik, Tara, and Anzu were on one team. And Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Rain, and Cassie were on another team. The yamis were disappointed but their hikaris wouldn't let them.  
  
The sensei blew the whistle and the game began. Yami, Bakura and Marik refused to help because their hikaris were on the other team. But Yugi, Ryou and Malik were giving it their all.  
  
Suddenly Anzu hurled a ball towards Yugi aimed straight at his head. Yami gasped, "Yugi!"  
  
Rain caught the ball and hurled it straight back at Anzu missing her. Yami gave a sigh of relief, shooting Rain a grateful smile even though they weren't on the best of terms. Anzu frowned and hurled it straight back at Ryou not missing a beat. This time Malik caught it frowning, 'How DARE SHE TRY TO HURT MY BEST FRIEND.'  
  
/Marik? /  
  
//Yeah?//  
  
/We're gonna have a little fun with Anzu./  
  
//Huh? OH! You tell the others. I'll give the signal.//  
  
/Done. /  
  
Malik quickly whispered their plan to Ryou, Yugi, Cassie, and Rain getting 5 other people out in the process.  
  
"Ready? ONE, TWO, THREE!" Marik boomed throwing a knife in the air and then all of a sudden 9 dodge balls were hurled towards Anzu each hitting her at a different spot. Marik grinned expertly catching the knife and tucking it back in his pocket.  
  
Anzu cried out in pain, three of them paticully hurt her the most; of course those were from Yami, Bakura, and Malik.  
  
Taking this to their advantage the hikari team grabbed 4 more balls and hurled it at the four remaining players on the yami team therefore winning the game.  
  
The three yamis looked in surprise and then grinned at their hikaris "innocent" look grabbing the balls and hurling it back, lightly of course.  
  
Seeing Anzu leaving the six of them gave a grin and a loud, "OW!" was heard.  
  
The six burst out laughing, as Anzu shot them a glare. Yami smirked, "Sorry Anzu, we never saw you there."  
  
Yugi smiled glancing up at his yami's confident and teasing smirk, "Oh stop teasing her yami," the others gasped turning their heads towards him, "What? I wanna have some fun too!"  
  
Ryou giggled, "Yeah! Me too!"  
  
Yami and Bakura glanced at each other they wanted their hikaris to be happy but how were they going to pull it off? Marik glanced at them and then gave his hikari a "look". Malik sighed giving the milleuem rod to his yami frowning.  
  
Suddenly everyone went flying out the window except for the yamis, hikaris, and Anzu! Anzu made an "eep"ing sound slowly turning her head towards their direction. Yugi and Ryou smirked (Hikari no Yami: Oo.They know how to smirk?!), glancing at each other briefly before slowly approaching Anzu.  
  
".Err.Yugi.C'mon.I saved your life in Battle City." Anzu gulped.  
  
".That's true, Ryou?" Yugi asked having thoughts.  
  
Ryou glanced at Anza's pleading face, ".Maybe.But you have to promise to not make a move on our yamis." He glared.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!! Thank You Ryou and Yugi-Chan! I knew I could count on you guys!" Anzu bowed and ran out of the room.  
  
"Why'd you let her go Yugi?" Yami asked confused, "I thought you wanted to have fun."  
  
"Yeah Ryou." Bakura frowned.  
  
".She did save us during battle city." Yugi admitted reluctly.  
  
".Yeah." Ryou agreed.  
  
"Oh well. We have family studies next. Wanna get going?" Yami motioned for his aibou to hold his hand.  
  
Yugi smiled hugging his yami, "You're the best yami I could ever ask for!" he declared cutely. Yami blushed detaching Yugi from himself taking his hand they walked out of the gym together. The others following behind.  
  
~*~Family Studies~*~  
  
"Okay today in family studies we're going to work on a little project worth 50% of your mark." The sensei smirked evilly as the class groaned, "I'm going to pair you up into groups of 4 each. Now as soon as I call your group you may chose an area inside the classroom and work. Ryou Bakura, Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Marik Ishtar you four are a group take a sheet on my desk, that will tell you everything you need to know. Yugi Mouto, Yami Mouto, Tara Yosei, and Rain Ketsueki you are another group. Cassie Yosei, Anzu Masaki, Seto Kaiba, and Katsuya Jonouchi-"  
  
"WHAT? I'M STUCK WITH THE MONGREL OF A SAD EXCUSE OF A DOG?!" Seto exclaimed.  
  
"SHUT IT MONEY BAGS! I'M STUCK WITH YOU TOO! YOU THINK I LIKE IT ANY BETTER THAN YOU?!" Jonouchi retorted.  
  
"You both better shut it or you'll both get zero!" The teacher threatened.  
  
".I am SO going to sue the school." Kaiba muttered.  
  
".Aww shut it money bags." Jou muttered.  
  
".Yami do you want to ask the teacher to work outside?" Yugi asked glancing nervously at the war starting between Jou and Seto.  
  
".Yeah, I think that would be a wise decision." Yami agreed walking up to the teacher he asked, "May my group work outside in the fields? We find it much too noisy in here? Please?"  
  
The teacher smiled, "Sure Yami, I know you four are responsible go ahead."  
  
"Thank you sensei." Yami bowed gesturing to Yugi, Rain, and Tara to follow.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
"Hmm.Let's see here, it says, 'Worth 50% of your mark. All four group members MUST pretend to be LOVERS?!'"  
  
~*~Fin~*~  
  
Hikari no Yami: LOL! ^^ I love this man! ^^ This is going to be SO fun playing matchmaker! ^^ Yeah I know my character was too tough on Bakura and Marik. But don't worry, they'll get me back. But hey! ^^ I'm a rich ass! ^^  
  
Mistress Medusa: .I never even got to work on this chapter.  
  
Hikari no Yami: Whatever. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! ^^ -_- You don't review you don't get Anzu bashing, there was hardly any in this chapter.^^ But hey! You gotta love yaoi!  
  
Mistress Medusa: .I hate yaoi.  
  
Hikari no Yami: kicks Mistress Medusa out Stupid close-minded &$^%@.Anyways reviewers get a Ryou/Bakura yaoi plushie!! ^^  
  
Ryou:.-_-  
  
Bakura:.  
  
Yugi: ^__________________________^ REVIEW! Pwease? {{Is using the power of his puppy dog eyes.}}  
  
Yami: You don't review I'll kick your ass.  
  
Hikari no Yami: Aww!! Kawaii!! (Referring to puppy dog eyes) 


	2. Beginning of the Matchmaking

Replies:  
  
silver-tifa : Thanks! ~blushes~ It's not THAT good.  
  
Sushi Atsuko: Thanks for reviewing! Serumi Mizukino: Lol. Okay, I'll take your advice. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Reina: Lol. I made it Anzu bashing for a reason! :D Yeah, Yugi is clueless isn't he? Oh well, lol. Don't worry Marik and Bakura are gonna get revenage on Rain. Lol. Even if you like Rain, I dun...-_- She beat Bakura and Marik- kun!! Lol.  
  
Death Stopper: Yeah, here you go! *hands Death Stopper a plushie* Sorry online only! Lol! Thanks for reviewing though!  
  
Faia Ookami: Thanks for reviewing! I love your ancient Egypt ficcy! :D  
  
Aisling Kaiba: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I know the Ryou/Bakura coupling ish just SO cute! :D You're evil! Evil! Evil! I tells ya!! Evil! I love your "Change of Heart" story! Continue it! :D  
  
Dark Fairy: Yeah! Yaoi rules! Anzu bashing rules too!!  
  
Shinigami-chan: Lol. Nah, I deleted that one, got tired of it. Lol. -_- You're obsessed with Hee-chan and Du-chan aren't you?  
  
Choas Dragon: Thanks.^_^ But it's gonna get even better! ^_^  
  
VaMpIrEpRiNcEsS: Lol. Glad you agree. Three-some? For which couple? ^_^ I just might consider it.  
  
Ritchie Waterfighter: Oo...Bullet's scarying me. Lolz. Anyways...I reviewed...Don't kill me. Please, I'm innocent. Hikari Yamasa: Lol. I know you've been waiting forever...Bugging me too...- _-...BUT I FINALLY UPDATED! Whee!! ^_^  
  
Nadako-Mika: Lol. Yeah, I know...^_^ Who would like a girl (especially out of no where) OC beating Bakura and Marik at their own game? Don't worry though, they'll get their revenage. ^_^ I would let Bakura and Marik be out witted by a OC!!  
  
WhiteLightning: Thanks for R&Ring!! ^_^  
  
flowa: Next chapter after this is gonna be the best part! Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle! Whoo! ^_^  
  
Rein-kun (Trouble@yahoo.com): Lol. Yeah, you're right. Thanks for reviewin'!  
  
SoulDreamer: C'mon peoples, it ain't even at the best part yet!! ^______________________^  
  
A/N: This is not! I repeat not! A Bakura/Ryou abuse fic! As much as I love them, I hate them too! I do not own Yugioh!  
  
~*~Chapter 2: A Project and A Birthday~*~  
  
Ryou gaped thinking, 'Oh shit.LOVERS?! .How am I going to get out of this one?'  
  
Bakura glared snatching the assignment away from Ryou's hands, "Are you sure, did you read the damn project right?! Lovers?! What kind of teacher makes a group of all guys be lovers?!"  
  
Marik grinned his usual evil and psycotic smile, "Oh Baku-kun!!" he drawled seductively.  
  
Bakura glared, "Fine Marik. But no touching! Or any other things."  
  
Malik peered over Bakura's shoulder like a little child, "But Baku- kun it says here that you must go around the school as lovers.And.KISS THEM?! .Bring them out for dinner? And needing a witness for everything.Wow.The teacher is totally screwed." Malik whistled in appreciaton.  
  
Bakura boomed, 'WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS FUCKIN' TEACHER?! SHE'S FUCKIN' SCREWED!!" (Hikari no Yami: Guess what his favourite word is? sarcasm)  
  
Marik grinned slyly, "Oh Baku-kun."  
  
Bakura glared, "Keep your dirty paws to yourself." He muttered.  
  
"Aww.But Baku-kun!! .How are we supposed to be lovers without contact?" Marik whinned.  
  
"I'll be your koi Marik." Malik volunteered winking at Ryou.  
  
"Okay! Guess you're stuck with your hikari." Marik teased.  
  
Bakura shrugged, "Whatever." But inside secretly he was jumping for joy, 'Yes! I got Ryou!. Oh SHIT! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THE PROJECT WITH RYOU WHEN I ALWAYS GET SO "ROWDY" AROUND HIM?'  
  
Ryou gulped, he was stuck with his yami, this would certainly be.interesting.  
  
~*~Somewhere else in the class.~*~  
  
"Oh Seto." Anzu drawled batting her eyelashes seductively.  
  
"What do you want now Mazaki?" Kaiba glared knowing exactly what she wanted.  
  
"Could you help me with the project?" Anzu pouted, "Cassie and Jou are already together." She put in gestering at the pair.  
  
He didn't know why but seeing the pair together made him feel a pang in his chest, "Fine, whatever." He replied shrugging trying to mask his wavey voice.  
  
"Oh goody!" Anzu purred attaching herself to Kaiba like glue.  
  
Kaiba groaned, this was going to be a long project.(Hikari no Yami: Sorry Kaiba fans, ;) but Anzu wouldn't want to go with Jou would she? And I cant make them like each other YET!)  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
"Would you like to be my partner Yugi?" Rain asked shooting him a charming smile while Yami gave her a death glare.  
  
Despite his yami's glare at Rain, Yugi accepted, "Sure Rain. Sorry Tara." He gave her a wink, "You're stuck with big ol' meanie Yami-kins."  
  
"Put a lid on it aibou." Yami retorted in, was it depression?  
  
"Aww but Wami!" Yugi blinked cutely putting on his innocent face, (which actually works!), "I'm just telling the truth."  
  
Yami said nothing but glared at Rain, Tara gulped, Yami was SO NOT going to be a easy partner to work with in this state.  
  
~*~After School at Rain's house (Hikari no Yami: You have to read this or else you wont get the plot, yeah, yeah, I know your waitin' for the action, but this will really help.) ~*~  
  
"So Rain, we're gonna have my birthday party on Saturday and we're going to invite Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik?" Cassie asked laying down the plans.  
  
"Yeah." Was all Rain replied.  
  
".Well.Okay.What About-"  
  
"The invitations are gone, I already sent them." Rain sighed, "Just relax, everything will go according to plan okay?"  
  
"I hope so." Cassie bit her lips.  
  
~*~Next day at school (Hikari no Yami: Yeah? So what if I'm lazy, I'm skipping to Saturday after this too!) ~*~  
  
In the early morning Cassie, Rain, and Tara all went early to school to hand out the invitations. Cassie found Jounouchi, Yugi, and Yami are together in a group outside. She went up to them slowly and gave them their invitations, "I hope you guys can come to my birthday party and stay for the sleepover too."  
  
Yugi eagerly tore open his invitation and quickly looked up at Yami with his puppy dog eyes, "Yami."  
  
"Stop it aibou! You know I hate it when you give me that look! .Fine." Yami sighed giving into the power and total KAWAIINESS of Yugi's puppy dog eyes.  
  
"'ea, I thin' I can come wit ya'll too." Jounouchi added in, in his western accent. (Hikari no Yami: Sorry, I can't do Jou's accent.)  
  
"Great! See you guys on Saturday!" Cassie shouted running off.  
  
~*~Somewhere else~*~  
  
"Here, read it and call." Was all Rain said handing Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik their invites before leaving.  
  
~*~And lastly~*~  
  
Tara stepped inside the homeroom, and slipped Kaiba his invitation and left. (Hikari no Yami: Wow.Those were lame eh?)  
  
~*~Friday Afternoon~*~  
  
"Okay, that was the last person, everyone can come." Tara announced hanging up the phone and taking a bit of her crunchy apple.  
  
"Oh this is going to so fun! .WAIT! WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!" Screeched Cassie.  
  
"Oh put a lid on it and go buy new clothes." Rain glared practising her swordsplay.  
  
"That's a great idea Rain! .In fact! We can go shopping together!" Cheered Cassie, Rain and Tara just shrugged and went along.  
  
~*~At the mall~*~  
  
Cassie, Rain, and Tara walked from store to store, not finding anything they wanted. But when they finally came to the last store in the mall they found what they were looking for. Cassie had picked out a two- piece pink swimming suit with a purple strip in the middle and a purple shirt that showed her belly and had no sleeves (Hikari no Yami: Like Mai's white one under her purple jacket in the show.) with a matching mini purple skirt. And Tara got a one-piece black swimsuit along with a black tank top and black pants. Rain had bought a black two-piece swimsuit along with a bloody red leather tank top and a black leather skirt and a pair of red platforms.  
  
Cassie yawned, "We better be getting home. It's getting late." Rain and Tara agreed as the trio walked home with their new party clothes.  
  
~*~Saturday~*~  
  
Ding Dong* the doorbell rang at the house of 67 Stalker Street at 6 am in the morning. Ding Dong* went the doorbell again as Rain shouted, "Yeah, yeah! Keep your shirt on I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yanked open the door to reveal a blonde-haired girl with baby blue eyes.  
  
"Luna? Is that you?" Rain asked surprised.  
  
"Rain," the blonde greeted, "well are you going to invite me in or what?"  
  
"Sure, sure, but-" Rain stuttered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Luna twirled her strawberry blonde hair around her index finger and replied, "If I remember correctly today's Cassie's birthday, or am I wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Rain admitted then shouted, "Cassie, Tara get your lazy asses down here we have a visitor and if you don't come down here by ten I'm coming up to get you! 10- 9- 8- 7- 6- 5- 4- 3-2- 1!" she boomed running outside grabbing a bucket of freezing water and heaving it all the way upstairs dumping the bucket all over Tara and Cassie as Luna watched laughing.  
  
Tara and Cassie shierked, "What the fuck Rain?! What the hell is your fuckin problem?! The fucking water is fuckin cold!!!"  
  
Rain smirked, "In case you haven't noticed we have a visitor." She gestaured to Luna.  
  
"So? Couldn't it have waited until we were awake?" Cassie glared.  
  
"Oh but under the circumstances it's your job as hostess of your birthday party to greet all your guests, it would be bad manners to be sleeping up here while Luna was downstairs." Rain smirked again.  
  
"Aww shut up Rain. It's fucking 6 am in the fucking morning!" Tara groaned.  
  
Rain ignored her, "Now get cleaned up, we have to prepare the house." She ordered strolling downstairs.  
  
"Ugh she needs to get laid." Tara groaned getting up.  
  
"Oh shut it. You know she's right." Luna smirked.  
  
"Why is everyone against me?" Tara asked the air.  
  
"Cause we love it when your wrong.Which is always." Cassie replied smiling.  
  
"Oh shut up Cassie, why the hell are you so glad? You're all covered in fucking freezing water too." Tara retorted.  
  
"Because unlike you, I have a sense of humour." Cassie replied victorious.  
  
Tara ignored them grabbing her clothes and towel heading into her private showers.  
  
"What's up her ass?" Luna asked Cassie raising an eyebrow.  
  
Cassie shrugged, "She's not exactly a morning person."  
  
"No, not at all." Luna laughed as a string of curses could be heard from the bathroom.  
  
~*~At Ryou's~*~  
  
"Yami!" Ryou shouted upstairs, "We have to go now!!"  
  
Bakura groaned, "But I'm not done yet!" he replied frowning at his tangling hair.  
  
Ryou sighed running upstairs into the room taking the brush from his yami. He slowly and softly stroked through Bakura's hair while humming a soft tune. Bakura knees gave out at the feeling Ryou made him feel while combing his hair, luckly for Bakura he was sitting down.  
  
Bakura sighed softly and smiled leaning into Ryou's touch but soon enough, "It's done yami." Ryou announced dejectedly, he loved the feeling of his hands running through Bakura's hair, but they had a party to get to.  
  
Ryou began to exit the room but before he could Bakura called him back, "Hey Ryou! You forgot something!" Ryou shivered, the way Bakura said his name was so wonderful, like it was heaven itself. Ryou slowly turned around and saw Bakura holding up a pair or swimming shorts and a leather outfit. "Well?" Bakura asked, "Are you just going to stare at the clothes or put them on?"  
  
"I-I-I-I-I don't know how to swim." Ryou stuttered blushing madly.  
  
Bakura chuckled dropping the clothes on Ryou's bed walking over to him, Ryou edged away nervously, "Don't worry Ryou, I don't bite." Bakura smiled chuckling. Ryou shivered again at his name, Bakura noticed this and decided to tease him, "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou," Ryou shivered madly, Bakura chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll teach you hikari." Bakura whispered softly into Ryou's ears, "I promise I won't let you drown."  
  
Ryou looked up into Bakura's kind but tough chocolate brown eyes, "Thank you yami." He whispered flashing Bakura his most brillant smile. Making Bakura melt and tear away from him in fear of losing control.  
  
Bakrua walked over to the bed, "Now get into these." Bakura ordered holding up the pair of leather clothing. Ryou walked over quickly obeying and bringing them to the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, "Bakura!" Ryou called from the bathroom.  
  
Bakura quickly jogged across the room shivering at his name, Ryou had made his name sound like the name of a delicate angel, "Yeah Ryou?" Ryou ignored the tingling feeling he felt when Bakura called out his name, blushing furiously he quickly whispered his question into Bakura's ears. Bakura laughed loudly, "You're not supposed to wear anything under leather pants!"  
  
Ryou widened his eyes, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You mean your-your-your not-not- not wearing anything underneath your pants?" he stuttered uncontrollably.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, "No, do you have a problem with that?" clearly enjoying the fact that he was making Ryou very hard and red.  
  
"Err.no..Just ah, can you leave, and I- err...I need to- ah- change..." Ryou stuttered nervously. Bakura raised an eyebrow but did what he was told. Once Bakura was gone Ryou began to hyperventilate, the thoughts in his head went like this, 'OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, BAKURA ISN'T WEARING ANYTHING UNDER HIS PANTS! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, I CAN'T WEAR LEATHER! OMG, OMG, OMG, BAKURA YOU BASTARD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THAT?!' and more incoherant things.  
  
Bakura snickered reading Ryou's mind, so he did have an effect on the boy. Well then, he snickered, 'we'll just have to turn up the heat.'  
  
~*~Party Time~*~  
  
It was time for the party to begin and the whole gang was outside by the pool waiting for the guests to arrive. The first two to arrive were Yugi and Yami who came right on time bearing a gift wrapped in Yu-Gi-Oh wrapping paper and dressed exactly alike, blue leather shirt and black leather pants. They went inside to change into their swimming suits. While they were inside changing Malik and Marik arrived already in their swimsuits and jumped into the water joining Rain, Luna, and Tara after giving Cassie her present. Closely after that Jou and Seto arrived fashionably late giving Cassie her present and stripped into their swimsuit that was underneath their clothes. As Yugi and Yami arrived back outside, Ryou and Bakura stood by the gates of the mansion sized house in matching leather outfits and sunglasses. "Whoa." Breathed Malik, "Which one of you are which? God Bakura, what DID you do to Ryou?"  
  
Bakura smirked, "Oh nothing really, just a little here and there." as he turned to the house to change Ryou following after he gave Cassie her present.  
  
"Wow Yami, Ryou looks really different." Commented Yugi dipping his feet into the water.  
  
"Well, they are basically the same person, he just needed different clothes, that's all." Yami thought out sensibly sitting beside his hikari pulling him closer to him in a protective emberence.  
  
Yugi smirked pulliing Yami down into the deep end of the water and resurfaced without his yami treading and laughing. But after a few seconds when his yami didn't surface he became worried. They never did teach Yami to swim before, and he was pharaoh in Egypt so he couldn't have knew how to swim. Yugi took a deep breath and took a look under the water. Yami wasn't moving.  
  
~*~Fin~*~  
  
A/N: Omigod! What happened to Yami? Ah well, should I leave him there to drown or what? Lol. I know, I'm evil. But don't kill me yet or else Yami'll never resurface. Mwhhhaaaa!! ...Err...Ignore that. And Thanks y'all for all the reviews! I feel so loved! ::cough cough:: Anyways more reviews means faster update. It's alright if you don't review though. Just that Yami's gonna drown or it'll take me another 2 months to update. Thats all. Oh and flames welcomed! Ideas welcomed as well, truth or dare's gonna be fun! ^_~ 


End file.
